general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Floating Rib
The Floating Rib (formerly Jake’s) is the local bar in Port Charles. It is currently owned and run by Mac Scorpio. It was formerly run by Coleman Ratcliffe until he sold it to Mac in 2014. In March 2012, Luke Spencer paid Coleman to rename the bar "The Floating Rib" after the former restaurant in Port Charles that was open in the 1980s. Popularity Jake's Located in the more seedy part of town, The Bar was first introduced in 1996 owned by a woman named Jake. After Jake left town in 1999, Coleman bought out the place. Many popular couples have met at Jake’s over the years, including Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos, Lulu and Dante Falconeri, and Johnny Zacchara and Olivia Falconeri. Many fights have also broken out at Jake's, the most well known being a bar fight between Sam McCall and Carly Corinthos. Other fights include Johnny with Matt Hunter, Mac Scorpio with Kevin Collins and several between Olivia and her cousin Kate Howard. In 2006, Robin Scorpio, Emily Quartermaine, Elizabeth Webber, Kelly Lee, and Lainey Winters chose Jake’s as the location of their Girls’ Night Out, although the number of outings has decreased over time. Max Giambetti, Ric Lansing, Patrick Drake, Lucky Spencer, and Nikolas Cassadine also planned a Boys’ Night Out to fantasize about Carly Corinthos. In 2009, Coleman decided to "give the place a little class" and to "appeal to his more upscale clients." One day he added a piano to Jake's and served "an excellent pinot from a California vineyard." Johnny Zacchara promptly sat at the piano and played Chopin.Episode that aired June 15, 2009 Johnny Zacchara once serenaded his then-girlfriend, Olivia Falconeri, on the piano. Coleman also began hosting karaoke nights at Jake's. Performers include Lulu Spencer, Maxie Jones, Rebecca Shaw, and Diane Miller as "Maxie and the Maxettes," Robin and Patrick Drake, Spinelli, Ethan Lovett and his father Luke Spencer, Alexis Davis, Mac Scorpio, Brook Lynn Ashton, and even Coleman himself. During Maxie and Spinelli's non-wedding, when the age limit was temporarily lifted for the party, Morgan Corinthos and his cousin Molly Lansing-Davis performed. The Floating Rib In 2012, Luke Spencer paid Coleman a substantial amount of money in cash to change the name of the bar to "The Floating Rib" a former Port Charles restaurant closed in the late 1980s. Luke wanted the name changed because he thought "Jake's" was a reminder to Elizabeth Webber of her son, Jake Spencer, who was presumed dead after Luke drove while drunk a year earlier. Coleman later hires Mac Scorpio as the manager and bartender. Since the name change the bar has become known for their ribs. In 2013, The Floating Rib was host to Mac and Felicia's wedding and party with Karaoke performed by Mac, Kevin Collins, Maxie Jones, Lulu Spencer, Dante Falconeri and Liesl Obrecht. The wedding itself was later crashed by Richard Simmons. In 2014, It is revealed that Coleman sold The Floating Rib to Mac. In 2017, there was an attempted armed robbery at the Floating Rib, however the perpetrator was quickly subdued by Jordan Ashford with aid from the PCPD. In March 2018, when the Floating Rib was host to Josslyn Jacks and Oscar Nero's school dance, an earthquake struck Port Charles. Josslyn and Oscar became trapped in a freezer and Drew Cain later became trapped under the freezer door after rescuing them. Drew was later saved by Franco Baldwin and Dante Falconeri. The earthquake left the Floating Rib in shambles, however Mac and Felicia had the bar rebuilt and renovated a month later. In October 2018, the serial killer Ryan Chamberlain decapitated nurse Mary Pat Ingles on Halloween. He then placed her head in a barrel of apples, which Carly Corinthos and many guests were horrified to discover during a party at the Floating Rib. In 2019, Mac hires Chet Driscoll as a bartender. Gallery Jake'sBar.png|Original Owner and Manager "Jake" (1996). JakesBar.png|Jake's Bar in its first appearance (1996). Jakess.jpg|Robin, Kelly, Elizabeth, Emily and Lainey at Jake's (2006). MaxieMaxettes.png|Rebecca Shaw, Maxie Jones, and Lulu Spencer perform at the first karaoke night (2009). ColemanBar.png|Former Owner Coleman Ratcliffe. MacFloatingRib.png|Current Owner Mac Scorpio (2012). MacFeliciaWedding.png|Mac and Felicia Jones re-wed at The Floating Rib. (2013). The Floating Rib Earthquake.jpg|The Floating Rib following an earthquake. (2018) The Floating Rib 2019.png|The Floating Rib (2019) References Category:Locations Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s